The History of The High Council
by SpringerGamingHMC
Summary: An AMAZING story written my FlameSage ! She doesn't have an account yet, but I'll make her...one day. He CreepyPasta story she keeps in her notebook is just AWESOME and funny and I really hope she post it. Till then, here's a piece of her story. -Vokun is owned by me- Enjoy !


**_Hello~! This is Springer! I haven't ever posted a story yet because...I'm lazy. BUT I'm posting a story now! I'm not going to take any credit for this story though. IT IS NOT MINE! A friend of mine wrote it and asked me to post in somewhere, so...I'm posting it here! She too scared to post her amazing stories and I have finally annoyed her enough and she let me post this one! Keep in mind, it only a piece of her actual story, WHICH she still won't post. Yes, it's a CreepyPasta story and Vokun is owned my ME. He's just an OC that is have written anything on. he's just in an RP right now and that's it. Thank you Flame for writing this AMAZING story! I hope you decide to write more and actually POST it. Well...I think I've wasted enough time! Enjoy the story~!_**

As the storm continued to rage on outside of the walls of the mansion where the proxies of Slenderman, and the ones he protect, remains hidden and safe. Masky watched over the younger proxies and the others as Hoodie laid under a blanket with Vokun. The younger proxie seemed frightened at the loud booming sound of the thunder overhead, and without the comfort of the eyeless cannibal, Hoodie clung to the shadow user who hid under the blanket with him. Vokun, who wasn't as afraid of the storm as the younger holding onto him, comforted the frighten proxie the best he could.

The shadow user was not as scared of the storm as the younger proxie was. The only thing he was truly afraid of, is when it came to the darkness, ironic right, but the lights had already went out. Luckily they were prepared for the lights to shut off, they had already brought out candles and lit them. Jeff was sitting on the couch with a bored expression on his pale face. He let out a deep sigh, "Well…I'm bored." was his statement and Masky crossed his arm under his bosom, "And what am I supposed to do about that?" Masky asked blatantly. The young hooded proxie popped his little head out, "M-Masky? C-could you tell us a-a story?" stuttered out the shy little proxie.

At the couch was heard an over exaggerated sigh, "Masky's stories are soooo boring!" the killer whined. Vokun shot a glare at the killer who started to annoy him, "At least Masky's stories are true." the Australian called out and the killer began to stand from the couch, "Why you little-!" "Enough!" said the top proxie. He really didn't feel like having to break up a fight, "Sure, Hoods. I'll tell a story. Now to think of one that you guys haven't heard." he said before standing in a position with his pointing finger to his fuzzy chin and a hand on his hip, "Oh! I know!" was an ecstatic outburst before he sat down in front of the two, very interested and bored proxies.

"Many years ago, there were five great powers. Today we know them as the High Council. These powers were created to protect the creatures that roam on Earth. The creature are formally known as CreepyPastas, named after this 'so called' creator. Many people do not believe in this creator, I do. Any who, these creatures began to be too much for these Great powers to handle. They had other responsibilities and Earth became too much of a hassle. The highest Council Member, of the five great powers, came up with a perfect idea. He created two equally even proxies to help split the world for the two to create a salvation to home the creatures and protect them. One of the brothers had a free and open sanctuary to home the creature.

The other had a darker and evil twist on what he wanted. The darker brother preferred torched and solitude, which is something that the High Council didn't want. That proxie soon went crazy and started to become mad with power. He soon tried to take over the Council and thus, he was banned to the underealm. His name is ZALGO, the chaos. Earth and the creatures were too much for one little proxie. This proxie, the lighter brother's, name was Slenderman, the protector. So, to keep the power equal, each Council member created their own proxie, therefore the five great powers created five smaller but equal powers to help rule and protect the Earths creatures from the humans who inhabited the lands. The other four were named Cantor, the wise, Sauron, the brave, Hampton, the strength, Saris, love.

Each of them created their own sanctuary and homes for these creatures. The earth was split into five sections for the five proxies to rule over. The peace was finally set and the Council could finally finish their business, no worry had crossed their minds. Though, the five of the small powers had different ways of making their sanctuaries, all of them provided a perfect home to the creatures. Slenderman created a town in his forest, 'All who is not creature may not enter.' Due to that spell, human cannot enter, the spell only causes them to see trees and a normal forest, like before. Cantor created a town amongst people. The humans who live in the town have knowledge about the unique company, and so Cantor protects the humans as well as the creatures.

Sauron created a town distant from any human, the distance help him protect. He need to keep the pasta's away from normal humans since most of the creatures Sauron found were devious and like to get themselves into trouble. Hampton created a town almost similar to Slenderman's ideals. The best thing about his town was, he never had to hide it. Due to the low population of humans in the area, Hampton was able to protect without having to. Saris created her town with the same ideals as the Council would, to blend. The humans don't know about the creatures living among them and she makes sure that they stay safe while roaming amongst the humans. All together, the five small powers have created a perfect world for the creatures.

Everything seemed perfect until ZALGO became jealous of his brother's accomplishments. How Slenderman had grown bigger, while he just rotted away in the underealm where he built his castle and created proxies of his own. He worked up his strength and built and army, and before anyone could realize what was happening, ZALGO created a war among the overealm. He fought against the five smaller powers and the High Council. Slenderman stood the tallest against his brother and stood a better chance, until he fell and hope fell with him. When everyone thought that all hope was lost, Slenderman and the smaller powers where defeated, the highest Council Member sacrificed himself to protect his fellow members and his world from the evil clutches of ZALGO. The chaos had been defeated and was banned to the underealm, and was to never return or Earth would become his death place.

The five smaller powers and the rest of the Council Members mourned over the death of the fifth and highest Council Member, especially Slenderman. The highest member was his creator, a father figure if you will, and he would be greatly missed. Legend has it the highest Council Member didn't die that day and actually lives on. No one would know for sure, but the five smaller powers who have become the champions for the victory over the battle with the evil Lord ZALGO. No one thinks that he just gave up though. Who knows, he might have finally met his match, or he might be planning on making his next move on Earth. The five proxies of the great powers still defend Earth and the creatures with their lives. And Slenderman, the biggest and courageous protector of the other four still stands the strongest, the tallest, and the most fearless leader of them all. He is one of the reasons ZALGO still remains where his stands…in the underealm."

Masky finished with a proud nod. The two younger proxies sat silent and amazed, "Wow." they both said in unison. Jeff huffed a little, "That actually wasn't bad, puppet." he stated and Masky stood up, "Thank you, and I'm not a puppet. You do well to remember that I am the proxie of one of the greatest members of the five powers." Was his proud statement that caused Jeff to roll his eyes, "I don't give a fuck, and don't let that shit get to your head." he shot down and Masky huffed a little, "Jeff, go be a nuisance somewhere else."


End file.
